


Big bad wolf

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Spnhalloweenwritingchallenge #35 "I could eat you up little girl"





	Big bad wolf

"why do I have to do it? " you whined and gave a small stomp of your foot. Your brother of sorts gave a roll of his eyes as he continued to look through the racks of the Halloween costumes. "because dragons only go after virgins and me and Sam ain't innocent." you huffed out wishing you had stayed home with Sam. He had continued to do research on where the dragon might be. He had already claimed a number of victims in a local town when you and the boys had came to investigate. "ahhaa" Dean exclaimed before turning and showing you what he had picked. "no! No way I am not wearing that!"

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." you grumbled as you walked into the bunker library. "oh stop complaining." Dean said without looking back at you. Looking up at the two of you entering the room Sam's eyes went wide. "y/n... Wow that's... That's quite a outfit." he gawked making you even more self conscious. Looking down you let out an annoyed groan. 

Deans choice of a Halloween costume had been a little Red Riding Hood outfit complete with thigh length white stockings. You hated it. The dress was short and it showed too much cleavage. Not to mention the cloak was itchy. They on the other hand didn't have to wear any stupid costume as they were just keeping watch in the car. 

"do I have to do this?" you asked the two and they both just nodded. "come on we're going to be late." Dean said making all of you get in the impala. 

Arriving at the club you heard the music from outside. There were people standing outside all dressed in different outfits. Letting out a sigh Sam handed you your basket. "there's a gun in the basket along with your cell phone. We'll be right outside so well see when he goes to get you. Be careful." nodding you got out of the car and headed inside ignoring the wolf call from one of the men by the door. 

It had been a little over thirty minutes now and no one had caught your attention. Maybe the dragon wasn't going to attempt anything tonight. Taking a sip of your drink you let out a small yelp when someone grabbed your hips. "I could eat you up little girl." a husky Scottish voice whispered in your ear. Turning you saw none other than your boyfriend crowley. "what are your doing here?" you asked looking around. "well I heard a certain little girl was playing dress up and I had to see for myself... And I must say darling you do not disappoint."

Crowley had joined you for drinks and knotted his brows when you kept glancing around. "luv I must ask what are you doing here?" he asked but you started quiet. He didn't want you hunting, saying it was too dangerous. Going to answer you stopped when you saw a man staring at you. Standing you bit your lip and looked back to the king kissing his cheek "I'll be right back." without giving him time to respond you walked towards the bathroom. 

Crowley had been sitting at the bar waiting for y/n to return for half an hour now when he heard a phone ringing from inside her basket. Opening it he answered the phone when seeing it was Dean "squirrel?" "what the hell are you doing with y/n's phone? Where is she?" "I don't know we were having drinks and she said she would be back thirty minutes ago..." "did you see where she went? Was anyone following her... Forget it we're coming in." knotting his brows he saw as the two hunters came towards him. 

"A DRAGON?! you let my girl be bait for a bloody dragon? Morons!" crowley yelled as they went towards the local caves on the map. "not that it's any of your business. She is the only virgin we know." "out is my business. I love her I want her safe, you send her to go get eaten by a fucking lizard." he growled. 

Hearing a scream they took off towards it. They came to find y/n chained to a pillar with the dragon gripping her ankle tightly while another was gripping her hair. It didn't take long for the dragons to notice them. Using his magic he threw them back into the wall. The two creatures went to fight the three. Dean was thrown back, hitting his head on the wall of the cave he fell unconscious. 

Crowley ran his angle blade through one before helping Sam with the second. After both were dead he went to y/n's side. Snapping his fingers he unlocked the chains around her wrist. "are you alright dove?" he asked her looking her over. "my ankle hurts." going to turn it over she let out a hiss. "I'm afraid it's broken darling." lifting her into his arms he looked at Sam as Dean was coming to. "tata boys."and with that you both were gone. Let's just say you would be able to be dragon bait any longer. 

 


End file.
